<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Decades by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804411">Three Decades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father of the Bride (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Bryan add to their family in three different decades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Banks-MacKenzie/Bryan MacKenzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Decades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike the situation that was her mother’s spaced out pregnancies, Annie got pregnant for the second time about six years after George’s birth. They were still living in Boston at that point and missing Los Angeles like crazy but were grateful their parents were going to fly out to meet the baby as soon as possible. And pregnancy at thirty-two was vastly different than pregnancy at twenty-five. Plus, as much as Annie adored Megan and their shared pregnancy experience, she was glad her mother wasn’t pregnant too this time around. “Oh, I can’t wait to meet this kid,” she groaned, rubbing her back.</p>
<p>Bryan chuckled. “Do you want a massage?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice,” she conceded with a smirk, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him.</p>
<p>“I know what game you’re planning, Ann, but I don’t care.” Amused, he could only sigh as he started massaging her back.</p>
<p>When her water broke as she got up to grab something to eat in the kitchen, Annie stared at the floor for a few seconds in shock. “I’m in labor,” she informed her husband. George had been so overdue she expected the same to happen here, but nope, she was about four days early this time around. And at least she wasn’t giving birth in the middle of a heatwave again. The fact that it was the dead of winter in Boston also sucked but it was mildly better than the alternative.</p>
<p>“We should go to the hospital!” Bryan looked up at her, bolted upstairs to grab George and her baby, and then the three of them headed out. He called both sets of parents shortly after Annie was admitted, and they all vowed to try to get the next flight out.</p>
<p>After a short labor - just seven hours - Annie delivered their second son into the world. “He’s just as handsome as George,” whispered Bryan after he kissed his wife.</p>
<p>“We make the cutest babies,” Annie agreed. She looked over on the other side of the bed and wasn’t shocked at all to see their eldest still sleeping.</p>
<p>“So we’re agreed on Wyatt Bryan?” </p>
<p>She nodded. “It’s perfect.” Their two handsome boys, George John and Wyatt Bryan Banks-MacKenzie. The names fit them both and were strong, excellent choices.</p>
<p>Bryan checked his phone, noting it was around one in the morning. “So our boys’ birthdays are August 14th, 1995 and January 3rd, 2001. Wow.” </p>
<p>Unable to find an available flight soon enough, Bryan’s parents chartered a private plane and flew out with the Banks’ to meet the newest member of their family just hours later. They all fell head over heels in love with him, as expected. “I’ve grown to like Wyatt,” John admitted.</p>
<p>Bryan could only shake his head. “Thanks, Dad. We’ve only wanted to use the name for seven years now so we’re pretty happy you’ve figured out that you like it..” </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” a concerned George questioned.</p>
<p>“Exhausted and in a little bit of pain but he was worth it.” Annie would do it all over again for both her sons.</p>
<p>“Always is.” Nina ruffled her daughter’s hair then went back to playing with Megan and her grandchildren.</p>
<p>“I like him,” George solemnly informed his parents about a week after Wyatt’s birth.</p>
<p>Bryan and Annie laughed. “We’re glad, buddy. He likes you too,” Annie responded as she rocked Wyatt back and forth in an attempt to get him back to sleep.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be an amazing big brother, kid.” Bryan dropped a kiss on his head and then ushered his eldest back to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By 2012, the Banks-MacKenzie family had relocated back to California and lived about ten minutes away from her parents. When Annie started feeling sick a few weeks after her forty-third birthday, she had a pretty good idea what was wrong - and her suspicions were confirmed when the pregnancy test came back positive. “We’re really doing this again?” a somewhat stunned Bryan asked his wife as they headed to her doctor to confirm the news.</p>
<p>She eyed him warily. “You’re not going to freak out like my dad, are you? Because I will make you grovel like Mom did,” she teased.</p>
<p>“Nah, I think we’ll skip that part.” Bryan clutched her hand as they walked into the office. </p>
<p>To say they were stunned when the ultrasound revealed they had twins on the way was a bit of an understatement although Annie knew the risks going in. “Two babies!” she squeaked.</p>
<p>“We can handle this, Ann. So we’ll have four kids instead of three. At least the boys are older,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>She had to admit he was right. “Seventeen and eleven - they can help us out when we need it. And we have our parents.” She was still freaking out a little but they could cope with two newborns. And at least the babies would have each other as friends. Annie leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Think it’ll be two more boys? What are we going to do with four of them?”</p>
<p>“No clue,” he admitted with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>When their parents and her siblings came over for dinner to celebrate the unexpected news, they had a long conversation about what was ahead. “Hey, at least I’m younger than Mom when she had Megan. Point in my favor there,” Annie said.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Nina pouted at her for a second before cracking up.</p>
<p>Matty and his boyfriend, Nathan, watched the back and forth in amusement. “I can’t believe history repeated itself. The women in this family are fertile - you better watch out, Megan.”</p>
<p>“Fucking rude,” she shot back.</p>
<p>“Language!” the adults chided, ignoring her glare.</p>
<p>“I’m almost eighteen. You can stop any day now.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that, Meg.” Annie missed the days when both she and George were little and actually listened to them.</p>
<p>“I still don’t like to think about you two having sex.” George groaned and shuddered.</p>
<p>His grandfather laughed and high-fived him. “I’ve been right there with you for twenty-one years, kiddo. Well, maybe longer than that but I tried to ignore it until your dad wormed his way into your mother’s life then knocked her up a few years later.” </p>
<p>Annie rolled her eyes at their antics. “I made a mistake naming him after you, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” George protested.</p>
<p>His namesake grandson smirked at them. “You’ve never once regretted naming me after Grandpa - I still look like him too.” </p>
<p>Annie’s pregnancy wore her out but luckily, all three of her boys were there to help out when needed. Seven months in, she was practically dead on her swollen feet and slept nearly all the time. This pregnancy was vastly different from her previous experiences, something which correlated with Nina’s third pregnancy. “We’re not doing this again,” she warned Bryan as he helped her up so she could eat dinner.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Bryan didn’t want to see her go through this hell again, even if the end result was worth it.</p>
<p>She put a hand on her rounded stomach, wincing as both babies continued to treat her like a soccer ball. “These kids are going to be athletes, I can already tell.” </p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because you’d like an athlete in the family,” he shot back as he helped her sit down.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. Don’t be a stereotype, Bryan.” </p>
<p>He put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.” He gave her a quick kiss and then handed her a plate.</p>
<p>A few days before Christmas, Annie went into labor and delivered two healthy baby girls after fifteen hours of labor. “Look at that, Bryan - we finally got our Chloe,” she marveled. Annie couldn’t stop staring at her newborns, born at 5:45 and 6:03PM on December 20th, 2012. So much had changed since her first pregnancy in 1995, and she knew they wouldn’t trade any of their children for anything.</p>
<p>Nina, George, and Megan chose that moment to walk in, interrupting Bryan’s train of thought. “Mom, Dad,” he acknowledged.</p>
<p>“So you finally have girls. Welcome to the hell that you put me through,” George snarked at his son-in-law.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not so sure I want their significant others to go through what you put me through, George. Sorry.” </p>
<p>“What did you name them?” Megan pressed.</p>
<p>Annie and Bryan glanced at each other. “Baby A is Chloe Joanna. Baby B is Valerie Nina,” she explained to her sister.</p>
<p>“Such pretty names,” Nina murmured.</p>
<p>“You did good, kid.” George lightly punched his eldest’s shoulder and then picked up Valerie. “Hi. You’re tiny but definitely fierce. Your sister and big brothers too.” He’d never forget the day of George and Megan’s births - nothing had ever topped that moment.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Nina questioned her daughter as she picked up Chloe.</p>
<p>“Better now that they’re finally here,” Annie admitted. “Pregnancy in three different decades was a trip, though, and I’m glad we’re done. This pregnancy was vastly different, and I don’t know how you did it with Megan, Mom.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know most days, either. I was forty-eight when I had her. And women older than me are still doing this!” Nina gave Megan a half hug and leaned her head on her youngest’s shoulders. “Love you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Megan smiled at them. “Love you too, Mom.” </p>
<p>When Annie and the twins made it home, George and Wyatt were a little afraid to hold their sisters. “What if I break her?” George fretted.</p>
<p>“I don’t want her to drop her,” chimed in Wyatt.</p>
<p>“They’re small but you two aren’t going to hurt them, I promise.” Bryan handed Chloe over to a reluctant George, who melted the instant his baby sister was in his arms.</p>
<p>“Wow, hi.” Damn it, why had he been so afraid to hold them before?</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll do it.” Wyatt glared at them but also fell in love once he was holding Valerie. </p>
<p>Annie sniffled and started sobbing at the sight of all four of her children. “Sorry, leftover hormones. This will go away in a few weeks,” she reassured her worried sons.</p>
<p>Bryan pulled his wife in for a hug. “Love you, Ann.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Bryan.” Falling head over heels in love with this man at first sight was something she’d never regret, and meeting him that day in Italy had been fate. Nearly twenty-two years of marriage and four kids later and they were still in love. Annie and Bryan didn’t and couldn’t regret a single second of their life together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>